Roulette
Roulette ([[Maguire family#Roulette|'Amy Maguire', born Austin Maguire]]) is the daughter (formerly son) of Boom Job. She is a Shifter that has 5 different forms that all look alike, but each has different powers.Roulette: Chapter 2 She may have PTSD, in no small part due to an encounter with a neighbor's cat while under the effects of a shrink ray accident.A Little R&R, Part 2 Stories Main Character * Roulette (story) * A Little R&R * A Little R&R 2 * A Little R&R 3 * Roulette 2: Taking Another Spin Appearances * Ribbon 2: All Knotted Up Mentions Appearance When she initially manifested, her eyes were purple, but her hair was still her original brown, until July 30th, 2007, when her hair turned purple.''Roulette: Chapter 1'' She says "Most people would probably describe me as looking like the hot girl next door. That is, if the girl next door happened to have purple hair and eyes."A Little R&R: Part 1 Powers Shifter - She does not actually change shape visibly, but each day, at random, she wakes up with one of the following different power sets: *Wizard - "either a high wiz two or a low wiz three."Roulette: Chapter 3 *Devisor - "on the lower end of the devisor spectrum." *Package Deal Psychic - Telekinetic level 2 limited to twenty pounds with a ten yard maximum range, weak telepath (able to hear people's surface thoughts by physical touch) and ESPer (small increase to the awareness of the surroundings) *Energizer level 1, ambient electromagnetic energy *Exemplar exemplar 3, able to lift 400 lbs, gifted with enhanced senses, and a Regen 3 Equipment * Various Floating Spheres * Small Silver Disk For Essence Gathering * Rail gun * Needle gun * Ricochet grenade * Mode shifter * Coil gun Classes Fall 2007 * Shifter Class * Devisor Lab (Class) * Powers Theory * Basic Martial Arts * Introduction to Magic Theory - taught by Ms. Grimes * Powers Lab * Magic Lab * Powers Lab/Study Hall (Saturday) - taught by Jared Shandy Associations Portland, Oregon Family & Long-time Friends * Boom Job - mother * Statuesque - mother's high school buddy * Kara - girlfriend, Statuesque's niece. * Mrs. Lawrence - neighbor who owns her own catering business and gave Austin/Amy cooking lessons. * Witchling - Seattle super who supervised Roulette's powers testing. She's given Amy some basic lessons in magic. and sent her an essence battery. A Little R&R 3, Part 1 Whateley * Class of 2011 Residence * Poe Cottage (until 2007-08-29)A Little R&R: Part 1 ** Ribbon — Former Roommate (Poe Cottage, room 231) ** Breakdown — semi-nemesis ** Downpour ** Peacock ** Iron Rose ** Knockoff ** Voodude ** Hardwyrd ** Cinderella * Hawthorne Cottage (after 2007-08-30)A Little R&R: Part 2 ** Eldritch (RA) ** Sapphire ** Dust ** Achoo ** Team Awesome! ** Adore Group Affiliations * Team Shenanigans Shenanigans Work/Study * Powers Testing department (campus job) Personal Enemies * Gravmax * Iron * Starbright * Exquisite References Category:Gen1 Category:Morpheus Category:United States Category:Portland Category:Oregon Category:Class of 2011 Category:Hawthorne Cottage Category:Gender-complicated Category:Shifter Category:Exemplar Category:Energizer Category:Wizard Category:Devisor Category:Package Deal Psychic Category:Team Shenanigans